wayofeightfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucia Firahel
'Lucia Mirabelle Firahel '''is the second child of Bianca and Simon Firahel. Lucia was accepted to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry attending it from 2005-2012. She was sorted into Hufflepuff. In her classes, She excelled in Herbology and DADA but struggled with History of Magic and Charms but she refused to even attempt to do any flying in Flying Class. While attending Hogwarts, Lucia was caught up in the War of The Seven Artefacts. History Early Life Lucia was born in Ariccia, Italy to Bianca and Simon Firahel Hogwarts Years Year 1 Lucia was almost a hatstall between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff as her protective nature towards her family and friends appealed well to Gryffindor while her friendliness and loyalty appealed to Hufflepuff but in the end Lucia was sorted into Hufflepuff Year 2 In her second year, Lucia started dating Cassandra Cresswood. Lucia helped take down Roger Wilimnton during this year and also helped found the Dragonhearted along with Hannah Sprout, Avery Dewit, Alice Parsings, Jenny Plant, James Lord, Rebecca Lord and Cassandra Cresswood Year 3 In Lucia's 3rd year she chose CoMC and Magical Theory as her 2 electives Year 4 WIP Year 5 In her fifth year, Lucia picks up Art Year 6 In her sixth year, Lucia continued her DADA, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Magical Theory, Art and CoMC classes and picked up Alchemy Year 7 WIP Physical Appearance Lucia has a peach tone skin, with Blonde hair which she styles loose, She has bright green eyes which are reflected in her glasses. She has a scar stretching from the middle of her left check to just below her mouth Personality and Traits Lucia is eternally happy with a smile that her dad says radiates sunshine, but she is very protective of her family to a severe fault where if anything happens to them when she is in the same place, she will blame herself and will not leave the family member that was injured until they have made a full recovery. Magical Abilities and Skills *'Animagus: 'When Lucia was 10, Cirilo helped make her into an animagus, which took the form of a common genet with a heart pattern on its chest, Cirilo made her register as an Animagus with the Ministry *'Karate: '''Lucia at the start of her first year is an orange belt. Her father is a Karate instructor and teaches both Lucia and Cirilo in case, their magic ever fails them Possessions *Silver watch that was given to her by her Muggle Grandfather *Orange and Purple scarf made by her mum *Bianca made Lucia's wand for her when she was nearing 11 years old, it is made from Pear wood and Horned serpent horn and is 131/4 " *Artemis is Lucia's Long-eared owl that she takes to Hogwarts *Dragonfly necklace that Cassandra Cresswood gifted her for her birthday Relationships Etymology Lucia is an italian name which means Graceful Light, Mirabelle stems from the latin word ''Mirabilis ''which means wondrous or "of wondrous beauty". Firahel is a combination of Fira which is the capital of Santorini and Hel, the norse underworld Trivia *Lucia owns a half kneazle/ragdoll cat that lives at her house while she takes Artemis, her owl to Hogwarts Category:Animagi Category:Students Category:Dragonhearted